A Wiki is a piece of server software that allows users to freely create and edit Web page content using any Web browser. Wiki supports hyperlinks and employs a simple text syntax for creating new pages and crosslinks between internal pages on the fly. Of note, a Wiki allows the organization of contributions to be edited in addition to the content itself, otherwise known as “open editing.” This allows everyday users to create and edit any page in a Web site, encourages democratic use of the Web, and promotes content composition by non-technical users. Wikis are popular due to their simplistic approach. The time needed to learn how to use a wiki is less than most typical content management systems or HTML editors.
Today, hundreds of different wiki engines exist. However, these wild engines all have a different syntax and different user interfaces. Thus, current Wiki engines are mostly monolithic applications.
Unfortunately, this results in different wikis being unable to share content with each other. This effectively limits the breadth of information that can be encompassed by any one wiki. In addition, it results in various wikis being repetitive of each other.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide methods and systems that allow for wikis to be distributed and to be able share content. It may also be desirable to provide methods and systems for sharing content with wikis or other types of websites that have slow or intermittent network connectivity.